This invention relates to a shape control apparatus for flat material, and more particularly to a shape control apparatus which can form hot rolled steel into an acceptable shape.
Generally, as control apparatus of this type, there have been known apparatus wherein the temperature distribution of a hot rolled steel plate in the widthwise direction is measured to determine a widthwise load distribution which, in turn, is used to operate shape controllers such as a roll bending device and a roll coolant device to produce to produce rolled products with a desired shape from flat material.
In conventional shape control apparatus of this type, however, no consideration is given to the thermal crown, which varies with time, and the roll wear These are important factors in shape forming and, as a result, the failure to consider these factors leads to the disadvantage that defective shapes arise as time passes or as the number of rolled products increases.